thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope is a backpack item. You can have a maximum of 10 of these. How to Get *Request from friends by posting a story to your Facebook feed, and having friends click. *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Electric Dreams **Get A Celebrity Stalker **Needs to Know **Press A for Adventure *Awarded for achieving a Player Levels of 6, 19, 32, 45, 58 and 88. *Sometimes awarded for clicking on stories in your news feed. *Drops from the Pandora's Box and the Quick Karma Machine *Sometimes is dropped when clearing grass and weeds in yard. *'Leave Love Note' action with the Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Art Imitates Virtual Life *Get A Whole New Look *Hardy-Ha-Ha! *Invest For Success *Needs to Know *Team Littlehaven *Toast Master General 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (11 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (5 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (2 needed) **Japanese Easel (3 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (3 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (5 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (2 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (3 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (9 needed) **Venutia Pasta Counter (6 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (4 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (1 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (1 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (4 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (2 needed) **Dark Lagoon (13 needed) **Jinxy Broomstick (2 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (5 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (9 needed) **Mr Doggy Treadmill (4 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (9 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (14 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (2 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (1 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (3 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following item: **Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove (4 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (2 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (2 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (2 needed) **Tempest Blaze Stove (4 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (4 needed) **Lucky Dragon Mount (1 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (2 needed) **Unsinkable Love Boat (5 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Pokey's Game Table (4 needed) **Rimmer Boardgames (2 needed) **Sir Hootsalot (4 needed) **Videre Gold Edition Binoculars (2 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Cassius Grand Piano (4 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (6 needed) **Leopold's Lute (6 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (3 needed) **Melena's Bongos (5 needed) **Miss Kitty Keyboard (4 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (10 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (6 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (1 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Couplet Poet Pro (2 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (6 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (3 needed) **Hunt N' Peck GT (2 needed) **IPlum Desktop (2 needed) **Moneywell RSi (1 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (1 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (2 needed) **Papyrus Writing Station (6 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (6 needed) Special Skills *Used to unlock skill levels in the following Project Item: **ArcSteam Automobile (4 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (21 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (8 needed) **Blossom Combivan (6 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (13 needed) **Deep Thought Writing Desk (4 needed) **Deer Cozy Cabin (4 needed) **Dog House (5 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (4 needed) **Magestica Fireplace (10 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (14 needed) **Old Jack's Bar (4 needed) **Polar Bear Pad (3 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (7 needed) **Russian Blue (6 needed) **Siamese (6 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (8 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (6 needed) **Zero-G Ski Slope (1 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (3 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (14 needed) **Tower Of Faith (4 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (7 needed) **Vegas Ritzy Fountain (3 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (2 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (5 needed) **Ginger Tabby (5 needed) **Husky (5 needed) **Labrador (6 needed) **Persian (5 needed) **Pug (4 needed) **Russian Blue (6 needed) **Siamese (6 needed) News Feed Stories The below stories can be published to your news feed. Category:Backpack Items